


The First Time, The Second Time

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, au - chuck lives!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss was an accident (maybe), but then there was the second kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time, The Second Time

Maybe it was an accident, the first time. Herc isn’t exactly sure, he only knows that he was beyond relief when he saw Chuck walking towards him and he’d opened his arms for the hug he should have given before and… then there was a kiss. Fleeting but deep, and Herc hadn’t even paused, he’d just opened his mouth up for Chuck’s tongue and tightened his grip on Chuck’s shoulder, the battered armour around it.

Chuck refused to look him in the eye for hours afterwards - through all of the celebrations and impromptu speeches, and Herc wasn’t sure why or what it meant. It was an accident, he’d told himself, and it didn’t have to matter if Chuck didn’t want it to.

The first time, Chuck kissed him.

The second time, Herc starts it. They’re both a little drunk, wandering the hallways down towards their rooms, when Chuck just stops and leans against the wall and lifts his arm.

"What?"

"I’m sorry."

Herc tries to make his head clear, but Chuck’s eyes are watery and tired and he can still remember the taste of his son’s tongue and it’s no distance at all between where he’s standing and warm soft alive lips. “I’m not,” he says, pressing his mouth against Chuck’s, his whole body following until they’re tight together and Chuck’s fingers curl into his jacket and he thinks for a second he’s going to be pushed away but no, Chuck’s pulling him in and is this the way it has to work for them? He supposes it must be, because they’re no good at anything else, no good at words.

Just this. Here,  _have my tongue on your tongue_ , it means _I want you with me, connected, here and fucking breathing into my breath_. It means _I love you and so help me if you ever leave my side again I will kick Death in the balls and drag you back here with me_. It means _I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t a better- couldn’t say what you needed- wasn’t right beside you when you wanted me there the most._

It means the first time wasn’t an accident, and all the times after this won’t be either.


End file.
